Kamen Rider U.S.A.: The Series
Kamen Rider U.S.A.: The Series is the series continuing after the movie Kamen Rider U.S.A. Synopsis Plot Characters Kamen Riders Movie/Special-Exclusive Allies *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Phoebe Wilson *Admiral Carver Wilson *President Howard Lopez *General Walden Harper *Private Claire Ross *Captain Sabine Roberts *Agent Kanan Purtle *Cadet Carly Geller *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker *Marshal Hugh Crane *Corporal Molly Wheeler *Mayor Kaine Grayson *Lieutenant Duke Duffy *Governor Wendy Masterson *Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky *Supreme Nicole Wright *Commissioner Nate McGoon *Chief Claire Darby *Vice President Arthur Loud *Chancellor Ben Moko Others Kamen Riders =Japan = * =U.S.A. = Masked Riders Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers =Mighty Morphin Power Rangers = =Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers = =Power Rangers Zeo = =Power Rangers Turbo = =Power Rangers in Space = =Power Rangers Lost Galaxy = =Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue = =Power Rangers Time Force = =Power Rangers Wild Force = =Power Rangers Ninja Storm = =Power Rangers Dino Thunder = =Power Rangers S.P.D. = =Power Rangers Mystic Force = =Power Rangers Operation Overdrive = =Power Rangers Jungle Fury = =Power Rangers RPM = =Power Rangers Super Samurai = =Power Rangers Super Megaforce = |Jake Holling & Jake (mecha) |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow" |(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran & Gia (mecha) |- | width="20" style="background-color:blue" |(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver & Noah (mecha) |- | width="20" style="background-color:grey" |Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- | width="20" style="background-color:silver" |Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} =Power Rangers Dino Super Charge = Space Sheriffs Metal Heroes Villains *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **Monsters ***Chameleon Lizard Man ***Egyptus ***Ghost Shocker Dopant ***Ghost Shocker Greeed ***Ghost Shocker Zodiarts ***Ghost Shocker Gamma **Soldiers ***Ghost Shocker Combatant * **Shocker Dopant ** **Shocker Zodiarts **Shocker Gamma ** * * Episodes # # # # # # #Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! # # # #Six Kamen Riders, Who is the Others? #Enter 1, 2 and V3; Six Riders vs. Four Formidable Monsters Movies #Kamen Rider U.S.A. #Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs #Kamen Rider U.S.A. x Dragon Knight x Masked Rider: Rise of a Riders # # #Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Donkey Kong vs. USA and Ex-Aid with All Riders # Specials #Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1 #Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight #Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Saban's Masked Rider #Kamen Rider U.S.A x VR Troopers X Beetleborgs: Civil War # # Production Music Transcript Cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin : Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Clint Barnes: Tenzing Norgay Trainor * Cyril Burns: Cameron Boyce * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Colonel Sung: Chris Tallman * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson * Ghost Shocker Combatant: Frank Welker Recurring/Guest Cast *Kamen Rider 1: Hiroshi Fujioka *Kamen Rider 2: Takeshi Sasaki *Kamen Rider V3: Hiroshi Miyauchi Suit Actors Crew Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Series